In the body, limbs are moved by opposing muscle pairs such as the biceps and triceps muscles. For example, a person's arm is flexed by contraction of the biceps, and extended by contraction of the triceps. The arm may lose its full or normal range of flexion or extension movement. For example, a patient suffering from a contracture might be unable to fully extend his or her arm because the patient's biceps do not extend sufficiently to allow the triceps to straighten the arm.
To treat these ailments, a number of techniques have been devised. In accordance with one known technique, a brace is applied to the afflicted limb. By means of a spring or the like, a constant force is applied to the brace, urging the patient's limb toward extension or flexion. Thus, in the case where a patient is unable to fully extend his or her arm, the existing technique applies a force urging extension. Over time, this force stretches the biceps, allowing the triceps to extend the arm. Understandably, however, this technique may cause the patient some discomfort.
A need exists for other methods and apparatus for treating contractures and similar disorders.